vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Five (VLD)
Season Five is the fifth season of Voltron: Legendary Defender and contains six episodes. The season does not have a corresponding Comic nor a released soundtrack. Releases Netflix Season five's air date was announced unofficially as March 2, 2018 by the official Voltron Instagram account: the social media event entailed voting in an Instagram story poll for whether Lotor was a friend or foe; the date was visible on the background image and promotional image used on Instagram, but not on the Facebook post or tweet advertising the poll.Voltron Instagram Poll AdvertisementVoltron Twitter Poll AdvertisementVoltron Facebook Poll Advertisement Voice actors of the series began confirming the date with official posts shortly afterward.Voice Actors Confirm Date: Bex Taylor-Klaus' Twitter, AJ LoCascio's Twitter, Rhys Darby's Twitter, Josh Keaton's Twitter, Jeremy Shada's Instagram, Kimberly Brooks' Twitter, Steven Yeun's Instagram, Tyler Labine's Instagram The trailer for the season was released on Valentine's Day 2018.DreamWorksTV YouTube Its first episode, The Prisoner, premiered at Emerald City Comic Con 2018 within six hours prior to the season's public release on Netflix.Emerald City Comic ConVoltron Twitter: Special Announcement from Josh KeatonLet's Voltron Episode 127: "Joaquim & Lauren Interview & The Voltron Show Review" Originally produced as a longer season containing Season Six, the episodes were split into two seasons on the request of Netflix in order to release Voltron content more often.Den of Geek: "Why Voltron Season 3 Is Only Seven Episodes", July 2017Comic Book: "Voltron' EP Joaquim Dos Santos and Co-EP Lauren Montgomery Talk Season 5, Lotor, and What Makes a Villain", March 2018 Episodes Gallery LotorPoll.png|The Instagram poll. AlluraS5.png CoranS5.png KeithS5.png HunkS5.png LanceS5.png LotorS5.png PidgeS5.png ShiroS5.png VoltronECCC2018.png|Poster for Emerald City Comic Con 2018. File:Season 5 Teaser Trailer| Teaser Trailer. Trivia * This season marks the first Legendary Defender event held at Emerald City Comic Con, revealed through cryptic images posted to all Voltron social media accounts. These included an image of rain, coffee, and an emerald.Voltron Twitter: Rain, Coffee, Emerald Finally, a video of Josh Keaton confirming the convention appearance was posted and Emerald City Comic Con revealed the event details. * The poster for Emerald City Comic Con was created by design supervisor Christine Bian, who is native to Seattle.Emerald City Comic Con 2018Christine Bian's Twitter * The finalized results of the poll for fan opinion on Lotor was that 59% voted for friend, 41% for foe.Voltron Twitter: "Is Lotor a Friend or Foe?" Poll Results * The official press release gave a more detailed and spoiling summary of the season: "Shocked by Prince Lotor coming to their rescue in the fight against the evil witch Haggar, the Paladins struggle with whether or not they can really trust him. Though suspicious, Team Voltron is able to liberate more rebels with the aid of Lotor’s intel. Just as things start to look hopeful, Zarkon strikes, resulting in a shocking chain of events."Official Season Five Press Release * Upon watching all the end credits of White Lion on Netflix, a teaser for Season Six automatically played and confirmed its release date as June 15, 2018, although the video featured no new content. References Category:Seasons